Family of Snakes
by AllHailTheEmpire
Summary: Snake was finally happy in the smash mansion, meaning that somethig terrible was about to happen. the relatives that he believed dead have returned. Liquid, Solidus and Big Boss are about to make his life(and the other smasher s too) more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Family of Snakes**

 **A/N:**

 **I noticed there weren't many Snake fanfics in this site so I said "Meh, why not it could be fun" it started out as silly little idea that turned into something bigger. Let me explain something really quick: Snake is a clone and so are his siblings. They were cloned from the greatest soldier that ever lived. And the three siblings had different ways to carry out his will. Snake was against his "Father´s" warmongering ways, Liquid went one step further and tried to destroy the worlds with war and Solidus was kind of in the middle. Well that´s just the basics that you need to know. Also the other smashers will have a presence in this story. Sorry the first chapter is short.**

Snake sighted as he passed one of the many halls of the smash mansion, for some weird reason the Master hand Wanted to see him, it was unusual he was called; the only time people were called was if they were in trouble or someone from their respected universe was coming. Snake rolled his eyes he did knock out Ganondorf in the mess hall but he was looking for it. "Dumbass thought he could dodge my CQC" Snake mussed to himself. Most people hated the bad guys anyway so he really doubted it was for that. "Perhaps a… newcomer from my universe" Snake allowed one of his rare smiles to slip, he would really enjoy seeing some of his allies again, Otacon was a big no, the guy was scared of his own shadow and couldn't fight. Maybe Meryl then, he would really enjoy her company again and she would be more than pleased to see that the hands had managed to fix his foxdie virus and de-age him back to his "normal" state. He took out his cigar and lighted it, he stopped when he arrived at the office of the master hand, he knocked just to be respectful and opened the door. The Hand turned to him "Ah hello Snake, I hope you are doing all right" Snake nodded "Yeah, same as always I hope this doesn't sound rude or anything but why did you call me exactly" Master nodded or well shook it massive frame "I'm glad you asked, you see I have always have a very open policy for newcomers and I was thinking the other day that you were the only representative of your universe"-"It really doesn't bothers me that much" The hand waved in a dismissive manner

"Yeah, yeah you are a lone wolf or something like that" the hand paused and suddenly started looking very nervous "I requested the info of the greatest warriors of your universe and then I let the public decide which person was going to be allowed, they chose four"

Snake raised an eyebrow, four was more than he was expecting

"Stop beating around the bush hand, who are they?" –"Well I´m happy to say that Meryl will be joining us, she already accepted she has recently divorced and when we told her that you were here she was more than happy to accept"

Snake smiled, so Meryl was coming that was fantastic it would be just like in the old days. But still he was sugar coating the news for him he looked nervous (well for a hand) that must mean that the other three people were bad news "And the others?"-"Snake I want you to remember this was not my decision and I would have never chosen them" Snake's hair spiked oh no, this was bad "Who are they?" he asked again more nervous than last time "Please forgive me, their names are Solidus Snake, Liquid Snake and Big Boss" Snake went limp; no… they were all dead. It couldn't be he killed two of them and the other one was killed by Raiden. "They are all dead… you brought them back to life?!" Snake roared at the hand "of course not we brought them from a specific point in their timeline, we technically stole them from their time, I asked you to come here so that you could help me control them" Snake looked at his feet and suppressed the anger that was building inside of him. "Didn't know you could take people from time, that´s messed up, when?"-"Excuse me?" Snake groaned

"When are they coming so I can have a cell prepared for each of them"-"Snake we can't put them in a cell, if we let Ganon and Bowser roam freely the others are allowed too" The hand responded sadly, "Well damn, I guess we are screwed" Snake was running out of ideas, maybe he could ask Samus and Link for help.

Both of them could have arrows and missiles pointed at their heads as soon as they arrived, but Solidus had his weird armor and Big Boss and Liquid would be more than probably armed to the teeth. "They arrive in an hour, Meryl is coming tomorrow, whatever you are planning to do, do it now" Snake nodded and ran he needed so much help right now.

Rosalina was having a nice stroll through the garden, she smiled as she watched the kids play in the park, toon link was currently chasing Lucas and Ness, pretending to be a giant monster and Lucas and Ness pretended to be the scared civilians, Link and Zelda were having a nice chat by the tree, Samus was relaxing in a nearby bench looking at the sky and birds, Pit and Palutena were close by discussing something about Skyworld as they called it, oh and captain Falcon was stalking Samus.

She was soon disturbed out of her peace by the sound of the main door opening rather loudly, making her turn her to see who would had made the disturbance. It was Snake, a mercenary she had hear of a lot by her friends. They spoke highly of his actions to save the world and how he overcame a virus that had aged him rapidly, a warrior trough and trough. He marched to Link, he saluted the young warrior and he gave a half bow to the princess. She couldn't hear from where she was but apparently it was of great importance, Link nodded and reached for his gear. Zelda looked worried and graved her hero´s arm; he smiled and patted her head. This was bad, if Zelda was worried that meat that something big was coming, did Ganon decide that this world was too small for him?

Rosalina decided to go and talk to the mercenary; if she could help in anything she would do it. He currently was talking to Samus "… those three are bad news, will you help me" Samus nodded "Sure, I will have my equipment ready" and with that she made her way inside the mansion, Snake was about to head there himself but was stopped by the queen of the lumas "Excuse me is everything all right?" Snake put both hands in the shoulders of Rosalina and gently pushed her aside "Yes there is, stay away from the grand hall and make sure that the kids and the others don't get near it" and with that he left. Rosalina frowned she wasn't just some babysitter, but she decided it would be best to follow Snake´s orders. She moved towards the kids and waved at them "Hello children" Toon Link stopped chasing his friends and looked at the Queen of the lumas "Hey Rosalina" he replied with excitement "What can I the legendary hero help you with?" Rosalina suppressed a giggle, even after all his great feats toon Link was still a child, Ness and Lucas approached as well "Kids we will have to move I was informed that we should clear the mansion it might be something it might be nothing, but I suppose we could never be too careful" Toon Link nodded "What do you want us to do" She smiled, always ready for action "Gather all the other smashers you can find and when you are done you have to get out"

The kids nodded and went their ways informing all the others of the evacuation. Rosalina sighted, snake be right about the danger.

Snake was smoking his second cigar, he was nervous. Link made a face at the smell of it but didn't comment Samus had her power suit on so the smell didn't face her. Snake was counting down the minutes, just two more minutes left and the first one will arrive he hoped to god it was liquid, so that he could beat his ass a second time. Solidus was a totally different story maybe he could talk him down.

But he had no way to predict what Big Boss was going to do, the man was a legend in the battlefield, he faced enemies that were difficult to imagine and he even funded and commanded his own private army.

"Les militaries sans Frontiers" they were called a group of soldiers who fought for their beliefs that was of course when everything went south.

They were attacked and Big Boss disappeared for nine years, he returned to take his revenge and thanks to him the world spun into a series of global conflicts. And the man himself was to be feared; according to the records he had defeated more monstrous machines and special soldiers than anyone else on the battlefield. He single handedly defeated the most powerful Metal Gear, the one that all the others tried to imitate.

The master hand arrived; it was time to bring in the first guest "Are you all ready?" The three nodded and positioned themselves in front of the portal that had brought them all to this dimension. Snake remembered he was scared and confused he actually had to be tranquilized, but then they explained everything to him, including that they would save his life from the Fox-die virus and he agreed. Hell they even de-aged him back to his normal self and stopped his accelerating aging process making fell thirty years old again and not sixty.

The master Hand snapped his fingers and the machine came to life "It don't know who will come first so be ready to shot him down, alive" Link sighted and took out his ice arrows, Samus simply switched to her stun gun and rubber bullets "Snake, what do you plan to do when they arrive?" Link asked in a hushed tone to the mercenary

"If its Liquid I will beat the crap out of him, if it´s Solidus I´ll try to calm him down and then you freeze him" Snake responded in a serious frown "And the other one" Samus asked.

Snake Blinked, he hadn't thought how to take care of Big Boss "I don't know"

After a bright flash of light a figure appeared in the portal. His gray hair, eye patch and weird suit were a dead giveaway.

It was Solidus, the oldest of the siblings and quite possibly the most powerful.

He looked disorientated until his eyes landed on Snake; he growled in rage and started walking at him, but even in his anger he carried himself in a way that demanded respect. He was after all the more sophisticated of his siblings as he had told them many times when they were younger. The weird sort of tentacles that he had on his back started to twitch.

"Brother I should have suspected that you will show up" he snarled at him "You´ve always had a habit on interfering in plans that are far beyond your comprehension" Snake gritted his teeth, of course the pompous bastard was going to make a speech.

"Solidus I need you to calm down and let me explain the situation" Snake told trying to reason with his eldest sibling.

Solidus scoffed "Very well brother, I shall give three minutes to explain yourself maybe less if I find your story boring"

Snake signaled at the Master Hand and suddenly Solidus lost all confidence in his voice. He looked at Link and Samus and took a step back.

"Are you trying to play mind tricks on me brother, because I will rip your…" the Master Hand quickly intervened "This is no hallucination I assure you, my name is Master Hand" he paused for dramatic effect but Solidus looked slightly freaked out "A freaking talking glove"

The Master Hand ignored the comment (he got that a lot) "You are in a realm of combatants, I graved you right before your dead and left a decoy instead you are here to join"

Solidus dropped his head, oh so he had lost, damn that sucked "I´m in a fighting tournament" Solidus stated and looked at Snake for confirmation who nodded softly "In another Universe" Link added lowering his bow and arrow. Solidus stumbled a little before he sat down and started to breathe heavily.

Snake sighted Solidus was dealt with for now "I now is a lot to take in, but you should be honored only the best warriors make the cut" The Master Hand boasted.

That didn't make Solidus feel any better, oh goodie he was going to fight the worst of the worst "I need a word with my… brother" Solidus finally responded

The hand nodded and went to continue watching the machine. Snake sighted and followed his brother who quickly punched him in the face. Snake groaned in pain "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Solidus stared at him for a moment "So you are indeed real, damn I was hoping I was just drugged or something" Snake rubbed his sore jaw and rolled his eyes at Solidus.

"It's really not so bad, you get to fight people and you have an entire universe you haven't explored to see" Solidus made a face "a world free from the Patriots"

Snake nodded "And the food here is fantastic" Solidus snorted at that "Very well brother I shall give in, after all I'm apparently already dead in my world" Snake sighted in relief, he should have know that solidus would be the easiest to convince he wanted to be free from the patriots and create peace. He wasn't such a bad person it was just that his methods of achieving it were very… unorthodox. Snake patted him on the shoulder "Thank God you agreed I will need all the help I can get with Liquid and Big Boss coming too"-"WAIT; WHAT? They are also bringing the lunatic!" Snake nodded sadly "I will need all the help I can get" Solidus laughed.

"You are on your own on that one, I couldn't give less of a crap if Liquid causes problems" Snake sighted, Solidus was fine he was already being a jackass.

"Snake someone is coming I suggest that you get ready" the hand called. Solidus tagged along "Why are you coming?" Snake asked

"I have no idea where to go and also I can wait to see you and Liquid beat the crap out of each other, it would be more entertaining than sitting staring blankly at a wall"

Snake sighted, this was going to be a long day.

 **A/N:**

 **There we go, so what did you though? Liked it you got confused in the middle (Don't worry that´s metal gear for ya) anyway let me know by reviewing or if you have any suggestions or characters you would like to see, until next time.**

 **Au-revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2: Liquid

Family of Snakes

Chapter 2: Liquid

Snake and Solidus returned to where the others were. Link glared at Solidus, he ignored him and positioned himself right next to him, just to irk him. Snake rolled his eyes but refrained himself from commenting, Solidus looked at the portal and then back at the others.

"I suggest, if you´re really planning to bring Liquid along for this… party of yours, that you have a tranquilizer gun at hand" Samus stared at him in confusion.

"Why would he be any different than you? You acted relatively calm" Solidus shuddered "The robots talk too?" Link grinned.

"We also have a talking dragon, a pink marshmallow that can swallow things ten times his size an electric rat, a couple of magical users, a couple of princesses and an angel and his goddess" Solidus stared at him blankly, he twitched a little bit before he passed out. Link snickered, Samus rolled her eyes under her helmet "So much for being calm and collected" she muttered under her breath.

Snake checked his pulse, the dude was old he might had a heart attack. After confirming that his brother was still alive and probably traumatized, he turned to the hand and nodded. The Hand snapped his fingers and the portal started to stir once more,

After a few shocks the portal emitted a bright flash of light, Snake covered his eyes but as soon as the light faded he prepared himself for a fight.

Snake gritted his teeth when he saw the person that was in the portal, long blonde hair that passed his shoulder, muscle over muscle, a man that was feared by every organization in the world.

Liquid Snake stood tall once more, his arrogance showing in the way he moved, he looked around confused. Snake took a step forward making sure that it was noisy enough so that Liquid could hear it, his brother turned around, it appeared that time stopped as they stared at each other for a couple of seconds, Liquid stared at him in hate "SNAKE!" he yelled at last, Snake frowned, so it was going to be like that huh?

Liquid jumped off the platform he was in and charged at his brother who masterfully managed to evade him; Liquid quickly recovered from his missed attack and kicked his brother in the ribs, Snake groaned but showed to other sign of pain. Link prepared an ice arrow, but he couldn't get a clear shot without freezing Snake as well, Samus put a hand on his shoulder

"Be ready as soon as we get a clear shot we take him down" Link nodded and prepared his bow.

Snake punched Liquid in the face with all the strength he could muster, Liquid stumbled back, he touched his face and smirked "It's been a long time brother" Liquid declared with a smirk, he and Snake where circling each other.

Snake looked at the outfit that Liquid was wearing; he looked exactly how he looked in Shadow Moses, a weird trench coat and no shirt under it. Liquid stared at him with the eyes of a wild animal "You are here a little earlier than expected brother, but fear not I can always make some time to kill you" Snake simply shook his head at his brother.

Liquid raised an eyebrow at him "You´re looking at me like if I was ghost"-"You were already dead to me a long time ago Liquid"

Liquid started laughing "Well then, I guess you really don't care about your death, but even if you managed to defeat me you will have to destroy Metal Gear REX on your own and when you fail I will let you live long enough to see your little read head friend get a bullet through the head" Snake clenched his fists in rage, but smartly started to move away from his brother, Link noted this and pointed his arrow at Liquid.

Liquid was soon captured in ice; he yelled in rage and turned to see who had interrupted him. Link waved at him, and the Hand quickly positioned himself in front of Liquid "If you´re done fighting I will like to have a word with you" Liquid stared in horror at the disembodied hand and tried to break himself free of the ice. "I know you have many questions, but I will start by introducing myself I am the Master Hand, you have been recruited in the most popular fighting tournament in the multiverse, you have been selected because you are one of the best warriors in your universe" Liquid made a face "And what makes you think I want to join your little freak show"-"Well besides the fact that I saved you just before you died at the hands of your brother, Solid Snake and that after that you become an arm, yeah I say this is your best option" Liquid glared at the hand then back at Snake "Is this like… you know a battle to the dead" The Hand shook his… well hand "No, you will be given a shot that will allow you to take as much damage without getting injured, you will still feel pain, but even if you get shot in the face you should be all right"

Liquid looked at his feet then smirked at the hand "Yeah, I'm not buying this crap" and with that he freed himself out of the ice and made a run for the nearest hallway "don't just stand there get him!" the Hand yelled, Snake was the first that took off, with Link close on his heel, Samus kicked Solidus who finally recovered "I had the weirdest dream…"-"It wasn't a dream not get moving, Liquid has escaped"

Solidus giggled "And what makes you think that I will help capture him" Samus pointed her gun at his head "Fair enough I shall assist you, lead the way" Samus nodded and Solidus followed muttering stuff to himself.

Liquid was running as fast as his legs could carry him, he turned around and spotted Snake and the green dude, so they were after him already, Liquid tripped with a small table, he groaned he had twisted his ankle "Fantastic" he muttered sarcastically. He looked around and saw some stairs that lead to the main door, if he made his way out of the mansion he was a free man, he would worry about the other stuff later. He quickly descended the stairs, well as fast as his injured leg could carry him and made it to the door, he opened it but the path was blocked by a young woman with blonde hair. Liquid raised an eyebrow, pretty for a gladiator, she looked really shocked to see him "maybe is because I look just like Snake" he thought, speaking of Snake he heard him descending the stairs. Liquid took out his knife and quickly put it around the lady´s neck. Rosalina gasped as she felt the cold metal against the exposed skin of her neck, Snake stopped dead on his tracks, Link groaned he couldn't use his arrows or sword against him now that he had hostage. "Ah, ah Snake" Liquid taunted taking a step forward

"If you don't let me go, this pretty lady will lose her head" he pressed the knife just for dramatic effect, Snake glared at his brother "Even if you manage to escape you are in a totally different world you know nothing about, I will only take us some time to smoke you out" Liquid frowned

"You´re right, but I won't stay here for long if I have a bargaining chip" Liquid smirked and started moving back to the room where the portal was followed closely by Snake who had his tranquilizer gun on him the whole time and Link had fire arrow aimed for his head. Samus arrived at last and quickly pointed his plasma beam at Liquid. I wouldn't do that if I was you robot, if you shoot me I will use her as a human shield" Rosalina groaned as she was moved around like a doll, Samus lowered her weapon and allowed them to pass, Solidus was nowhere to be see, of course he would be missing when they needed him the most.

Liquid finally arrived to the portal room and cleared his throat catching the attention of the hand "I have a small proposition to you let me return back to my world and I won't harm this lady and I you don't, well… I hope you don't mind having blood on this carpet" Liquid smiled as he saw the hand twitch nervously "Of course just let me enter the coordinates" Liquid still refused to let go of Rosalina who had remained quiet the entire trip, she was a patient woman but her nerves where already killing her and the knife in her neck didn't help her relax, she wondered if she could use a luma to distract him and then quickly shock him, but decided against it when she saw that he had another knife and most probably a gun hidden in his robes, she glanced at Snake who was looking at her, he nodded at her trying to reassure. She nodded softly and tried to remain calm I was the only thing she could do right now really

"The portal is ready for you Liquid" Liquid smiled and turned to his brother "Well it´s been a blast brother but I have to return to kill you and Meryl" he looked at Rosalina and the back at the others "Too bad she won't live long enough to see me escape" Liquid raised his knife for the kill…

And then they heard the sound of a bullet, Liquid held the hand where he had the knife in pain; Rosalina quickly separated from him and punched him in the face with all the strength she could muster, she broke his nose.

Snake looked around the room he didn't shoot the gun, there was someone else armed in the room.

Liquid was about to make a run for the portal when he was grabbed by the neck and raised from the floor. He soon was wacked in the side of the head and thrown aside. From the looks of it he wouldn't wake up for a long while, Link let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in but didn't lower his weapon, Rosalina gently rubbed her neck as she looked around for the person that saved her, Samus and Snake took aim for the person, he was in the right next to the portal trying to sneak away unnoticed, Snake already knew who that person was.

Big Boss groaned, his cover had been blown so he quickly changed to plan B: shoot everyone in the room, he took out his gun and prepared himself, he looked around the room, one hostage, two soldiers "one of them in a special suit and the other looks just like me!" he mentally added and one…elf?

Snake looked at Big Boss in wonder he looked so young, except for the missing eye of course that apparently never changed

Big Boss aimed at Snake

"Who are you and why do you look like me?"

Crap, he didn't know this was going to be hard to explain, gently lowered his gun and motioned for Link to the same.

The hero of Hyrule frowned but lowered his bow, Samus just lowered her arm there was no way that she was taking off her power armor.

Big Boss relaxed a little but still looked suspiciously at Snake "Explain pretty boy"-"Do you remember the project 'Les enfants terribles'?" Big Boss nodded

"I´m a result of that project and so is the guy you just knocked out and another one who for some reason is nowhere to be seen" –"impossible I made sure that the project was canceled they couldn't do it without me, that´s why I defected" –"they only needed your blood and a mother to carry the babies, they had tubes of your blood so it was easy cloning you" Big Boss was about to say something when he spotted the Hand trying to exit quietly "Get down!" he ordered and with that he started shooting at the giant glove.

"Please there´s no need for …" he was cut short by a grenade exploding right next to him, the hand wasn't hurt by it, but he certainly was annoyed. Why do all the new comers act so violently? He only wanted to take them away from their universe and fight each other for the entertainment of the masses, was that so bad?

Big boss kept firing at the hand that was still following him muttering apologies and trying to calm him down. Was he drugged? Had Kaz gave him some weird fungus that was given him this hallucinations?

Link decided to end all this madness and shot an ice arrow at Big Boss´s feet. The hand sighted in relief "Sorry for the rude arriving my name is master hand" after they explained the entire situation to Big Boss, who only stopped the hand to ask the occasional question. He looked deep in thought, Snake felt sympathy for his "father" Snake had been in shock for two days, he honestly couldn't believe that he was in another dimension.

"I don't get something?" Big Boss suddenly spoke up "If you grabbed all the people that are here right before their dead, why am I here then? I wasn't about to die, I was at Mother Base preparing myself for another mission"

"Well I kind of took you while you were sleeping, I made a special exception for you, you are free to go and come back to your time whenever you feel like it with the promise that you will return for the tournament" the hand explained "Kind of like Link and Samus here, they have their own business to attend to back at their worlds but they always come here to relax and fight" Big Boss made a grunting noise.

This was freaking insane, talking gloves, elves but he supposed he should feel honored, even thought he didn't consider himself a hero

"From the looks of it I don't have much of a choice, fine I´ll stay but not for long, I have business to attend back at mother base" The hand sighted in relief "thank you, and don't worry about making your friends wait back home when I return you it would be like if you weren't even gone to begin with"

Big Boss nodded and turned to his clone "How did they get you to agree to this?" Snake shrugged

"I was about to die from a toxic virus and had nothing left back home, the war was over and I was more than likely to be killed to keep the public unaware of my actions, honestly this was like present" Big Boss nodded, he pointed at Liquid "What about him, aren't you going to lock him up?" The hand nodded "Yes for now, he will be free when he behaves"

…

Rosalina rubbed her neck, she still felt a little bit sore from the hole kidnapping thing. She had been lucky one more second and she would have been stabbed, she was sitting in the garden trying to ease her mind. She felt a light tap on the shoulder, it was Big Boss, Snakes father she guessed even if they looked exactly the same "Here" he handed her a small package, it was some sort of cream.

"It would help the inflammation and redness, I used it for cuts and bruises trust me it does wonders, looks like you could use some of it in your fist too you punched the sucker really hard, very impressive " she blushed slightly and gladly accepted the small cream, she made space for him to sit. He looked at the park bench and shrugged, why not she looked the most human and his clone was busy searching for his sibling "Thank you for saving me" –"It was nothing, besides I couldn't let my weird clone hurt a pretty lady" Rosalina smiled modestly, she turned to look at him "Difficult day huh?" Big Boss chuckled

"That would be the misunderstanding of the century, I was just waking up from a nap then the next thing I know I'm in a whole different room, a man is about to kill a woman, I save her then a guy who apparently is my clone tells me drop my weapon accompanied by his elf friend and robot, then he drops another bomb in my reality telling me that there are other two clones besides him and then a giant hand tells me I have been selected to fight in a intergalactic tournament… day has been crazy" he finished and Rosalina stared at him "My God, your brain must be melting"

Big Boss nodded "What about you, how did they found you?"-"I was taking care of my space observatory and putting the lumas to sleep and the I received a letter, they told me about the tournament and I accepted and now here I am" Big Boss rubbed his eyes "Why couldn't do that to me"-"My observatory is in space, I travel the galaxy in it the lumas are living start that act like children"

Big Boss stared at her like she had grown a second head "You´re… you´re just pulling my hair right?" Rosalina shook his head "No, I already knew about the tournament because of a friend, I'm used to stuff like this"

Big Boss snorted "Lucky me I guess, I'm a special case" Rosalina nodded and stood up "Sorry to leave you alone but I have to get the other people we evacuated and I only came back to see if anyone else was left" Big Boss nodded "Sure no problem" she extended her hand "I hope I get to see you around here more often" he shook her hand and nodded "Likewise"

Rosalina waved one last time before she left the legendary soldier to his thoughts.

"Floating hands, three of my clones, elves, robots, sounds like a freaking video game, Jesus I hope I'm dreaming" he took out his cigar and started to smoke, he stayed out in the park until the sun set, the entire mansion was starting to get dark, but he didn't mind most of his missions were at night anyways, he had grown to appreciate the darkness "If only you could see this Boss" he said as he remembered his mentor, the woman who trained him into the man he was now "No war, no hate it sounds too good to be true, I wish you were here instead of me" once more the guilt started to eat him so he quickly pushed all depressive thoughts aside and concentrated.

They were going to come looking for him any minute now, they would probably send his clone for him; even if it was obvious said clone didn't want anything to do with him.

He hadn't said anything against him but he could see it in his eyes, they were riddled with anger, confusion, remorse, he had the same look most of the soldiers that regretted stuff, just like he did when he killed The Boss, "Maybe he did kill me in the future" he told himself.

Big Boss spotted a shadow, so much for peace and quiet.

He turned to see an older version of himself complete with eye patch and everything, so this was his other clone, he held out his hand, which Big Boss took "Hello my name is Solidus, I'm one of your clones but I'm sure Solid has already explained all this to you I'm correct"

Big Boss nodded "Excellent, then I can go straight to the point" Big Boss raised an eyebrow at his clone, no beating around the bush "What are you doing here Solidus?"-"I´m hiding, as soon as the robot took his eyes of me I managed to evade him, it took of rather quickly when it heard a woman scream, after that I wondered around this deserted mansion trying to make a sense of all this"

Big Boss nodded in understanding "Yeah, it´s a lot to take in" Solidus sat besides his father, who looked so much more younger than he did witch made slightly comical and awkward "Indeed, but that´s not the reason I wanted to find you, it was to show you this" he took out a weird looking gizmo

"If I get it to work that is" Solidus muttered under his breath as he started to shake the object roughly until it flickered to life "I found it by accident as I was walking through the so called 'trophy room' it´s quite interesting; go on read it"

Big Boss started to read trough the weird hologram, Solidus touched the screen to changed page "This is way to advanced for me"

Big Boss finally arrived at the page Solidus wanted him to see, it was the image of a Metal Gear "It says that they were building this here, in this planet but they quickly scrapped the idea at the petition of Snake, but we all know they wouldn't get rid of a metal gear and absolutely not one that was near its completion" Solidus told his father as he took the item back.

Big Boss frowned, Solidus was right, if there was another Metal Gear in this universe, with all this technology from the future that thing could be unstoppable.

"I think I get why you brought this to me, you want me to look for it don't you"

Solidus shook his head "No, it would be wise to take precautions in case we ever see this behemoth from the future, you know metal gears better than anyone with the exception of Snake, I wanted you to look at the designs so that we could now what we are up against and if the time comes, know how to confront this… thing"

Big Boss nodded, a metal gear was always bad news no matter where in the freaking galaxy it was. They heard someone besides them and looked to see a young boy with blond hair he gasped when they looked at him "D-i-ner is rea-dy" he told before he ran away from them. Big Boss stood up

"I´ll look at the plans later, right now we need to keep a low profile" Solidus nodded, they walked for a little while until Solidus broke the silence "Hey, by the way Big Boss why did you trusted me that easily?"

"Oh, I don't trust you, but if you want to take all the information you can from a person let them talk no matter what side they´re on"

Solidus smirked, now that sounded like the legendary soldier he had always heard of.

 **A/N:**

 **And I'm done with the introductions, damn that took me longer than I expected, to be honest I kind of wanted to upload two chapters the same day but I got stuck in the middle… yeah that happens and if this chapter seems wonky is because of that, I really would have liked it to make it a bit longer but, to be honest I decided against it, but anyway I just wanted to thank you for the reviews (Yay that was fast) and don't worry your criticism always helps me to become a better writer, yes I too think that Solidus reacted a little too relaxed, and on a funny note I accidently clicked comedy instead of drama, oops. The story will still have its funny moments but it would actually be more story driven, just wanted to point that out.**

 **Next chapter: Meryl arrives and old sparks start to ignite within Snake, Big Boss begins the hunt for the Metal Gear that was created in the Nintendo universe with the help from a couple of new "friends", how many worlds our heroes (and villains) will have to cross to find the biggest and most destructive metal gear yet?**

 **Lol, I don't know, see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Family of Snakes

Chapter 3

Missing gears

Snake woke up a little earlier than most days, he couldn't sleep that night his mind was still racing from all the events that happened to him yesterday, he touched his ribs. The place where liquid had kicked him was purple "Crazy bastard can pack one hell of kick"

Snake looked at his room, it was mostly barren except for a couple of photos, a small desk with a computer on it and his stash of weapons. Snake opted for this because he didn't usually spend that much time on his room, he was out training, exploring the town or at the tournament. Snake grabbed a small picture that he had, it was of Otacon, Sunny, Meryl and him at the park.

He looked at the picture and smiled, Meryl was coming today, he wondered how she would react when she discovered that he was young once more. He hadn't visited his world since he entered the tournament, it wasn't like he was afraid. He never felt much fear to be honest only when others were in danger.

He was afraid of how the others would react to him, he after all looked miles better than what he did a couple of years ago. He was once more the legendary Solid snake, but Otacon was no longer a cyber-warrior.

If he remembered correctly he had retired and now owned a small techno-shop or something like that, he wanted to give Sunny a normal life after all she had been through.

Snake really didn't want to make their lives violent once more, he lived differently than them. He knew that he would always be a warrior, but they deserved to be happy.

Snake rubbed his eyes, he was no longer tired, he looked at the clock on his room "5 AM, I suppose a little bit of training before the day starts wouldn't hurt"

With that he made his way to the gym that was in the mansion, most people would go there at noon to blow some steam after they had lost in a fight. So Snake assumed that there was not going to be anyone there, hell he doubted anyone was awake at this hour.

When he arrived at the large room he was surprised by the sound of a bag being punched. Someone was here "Maybe it´s Samus" he told himself. But he really doubted that, so he made what he did best he started to sneak around trying to found the source of the noise. He was surprised to find Big Boss beating the ever-loving crap out of punching bag. Snake remained quiet as he saw Big Boss train, he was starting to punch faster and stronger and without a warning he punched the bag so hard he made a hole through it. "I know you are here, there is no point in hiding"

Snake said nothing as he made himself visible "impressive, those bags were made to withstand the punches from creatures twice your size" Big Boss shrugged "It´s not about how hard you punch, but about doing it in the perfect way, so that you can defeat your opponent without losing so much stamina"

Snake nodded in agreement, he remembered all that from his training when he was a younger, after all the one who taught him was none other than the man standing right next to him.

Back when Big Boss had grey hair and was just training rookies. No one knew his secret agenda and when they eventually found out they send his best student after him. That was Snake´s first mission: kill Big Boss and he had succeeded.

Now here he was alive and well, without any grey hair and with the strength of a young man. Back when he was old, he was still feared and respected, he had the ability to keep up with the most energetics recruits. Now that he was young, Snake supposed that he was truly worthy of the title "the greatest soldier that ever lived".

"What are you doing here so early?" Big Boss asked as he threw away the bag that he had destroyed

"I couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to come down here to train" Snake replied, Big Boss raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

He really wasn't in the situation to judge him after all he was doing the same thing, he had dreamless night and when he woke up he knew he couldn't stay there doing nothing. He had to calm his nerves and really think this through, but now his peace had been destroyed by his clone.

Solidus had informed him at dinner last night in a hushed tone that Snake was the one that most resembled him, defeating Metal Gears, stopping world wars and such. Big Boss grinned as an idea formed in his mind, time to see if the man lived up to the legend.

"So kid…"-"Don't call me that" Snake told him with a sigh. Big Boss smirked, touchy who knew? "Since I broke the only bag that was in this room, I wanted to ask you if you would spar with me."

Snake at him like he had grown a second head, Big Boss smirked "What´s wrong are you scared?" Snake grunted, so Big Boss was also a dick when he was young

"Whatever old man" Snake stopped dead on his tracks, he had not just called him that. Big Boss on the other hand didn't even seem faced. They both walked to the arena and prepared themselves "Show me what you got Snake!" Big Boss told him.

Snake smirked; he started out slow by throwing a bunch of punches to distract him. Big Boss blocked them with ease and quickly countered them with a kick of his own. Snake was faster and grabbed the kick before it could hit him. He tried to push him to the ground but Big Boss kicked him in the face with his other foot. Snake stumbled back, he recovered in time to avoid a punch to the throat. He turned and elbowed Big Boss in the stomach, but the he felt himself being lifted off the ground and then suddenly smashed against the ground "smart move kid, but as soon as you attack someone put some distance between you and him so that he won't be able to put you on a tight situation" Big Boss told him as he hovered over him. Snake smirked and with a flip of his legs dropped Big Boss to the floor. "I work better up close and personal"

Big Boss quickly got back on his feet "You´re pretty good" he told him as they fought, they were fighting at their best, moving faster than most man would "You´re also skilled in CQC, who taught you?"

Snake hesitated, he really didn't want him to tell him much about the future it might disturb the time and space or something like that. That department was more Otacon´s thing.

He chose the second best option "I was trained by Master Miller" Big Boss stopped momentarily.

"Master Miller´s full name wouldn't be by chance Kazuhira Miller?" Snake nodded and threw a kick at him "The very same, in the future he taught me almost everything I know" Big Boss smiled and blocked the flurry of attacks that his clone was throwing at him

"That explains it, I taught him almost everything I know" he said as he jumped into the air and kicked Snake in the stomach, which let him without breath "Almost everything" Snake fell to his knees, he breathed heavily, how could he have not predicted that, never let any openings, he looked up he saw an extended hand "You did well, most would have lost ten minutes ago"

"Ten minutes, how long have we been sparring?" Snake told him panting, Big Boss looked at the clock that was in the room "twenty minutes or something like that, I was told breakfast was at seven so if you excuse I'm going to take a shower" Snake nodded "Yeah I should do the same, by the way this is the first time you will meet all the others, so…. Try to not freak out" And with that he left leaving Big Boss behind.

Big Boss snorted at the thought, he had already seen a giant talking hand and he had mentally prepared himself for everything. Or at least he hoped so, he strolled back to his room slowly taking in every part of the mansion that he passed, it was really classy he concluded they had a red carpet and a nice wall cover; it made him feel at ease.

He had to admit he was impressed about how fast they managed to prepare everything for him, as soon as he had finished dinner he was told that that his room was ready for him, when he entered he was surprised to see how big the room was and it was neatly decorated too. They told him he could bring stuff here so that he could feel at "home". Big Boss decided that next time he returned he would bring a rocket launcher or something… maybe a picture of Paz or Eva. He opened the door to his room and made his way to the shower.

He sighted in relief as he felt his muscles relax when they made contact with the cold water.

"I should look into what Solidus told me, I will visit the place the metal gear went missing so that I can have an idea of what I´m dealing with" he told himself, when he was done with his shower he made his way to the so called mess hall, he had a private dinner with the hand and Solidus in order to not alarm the Smashers. He felt someone behind him but played it casually 'it might just be my paranoia'.

He stopped when he arrived at the door to the mess hall, he braced himself for the worst and if all that Solidus told him was true the he was in for something crazy, not that he trusted Solidus that much to be honest but he suspected that some parts might be true.

"Excuse me sir, but if you don't want to eat could you get out of the way, some of us are hungry" Big Boss quickly turned around, a small girl with raven black hair was standing there. She was no older than twelve and she had a book that looked too big for her to carry around "Sure sorry kid" he stepped out of the way. The girl looked at him and pouted "I'm not a kid, I´m Ashley the most powerful spell caster here" Big Boss snorted but made no comment, he knew that it was better to let kids do their thing and not interfere. Ashley looked at him curiously and then gasped

"Mr. Snake is that you, what happened to your eye?!" she told him horrified, Big Boss chuckled "I'm not Snake; I'm just his… relative you could say"

Ashley narrowed her eyes at him but dropped it, maybe he was right she heard rumors that some people from Snake´s world might be joining them but she had discarded them because it was from Crazy Hand and with him it was always fifty-fifty. She turned to enter the room, she felt another aura enter the room, she knew who it was, if this turned out to be another dumb prank she was going to be so mad.

Big Boss jumped when he heard a scream behind the girl, but was even more surprised when said girl turned around and made her fist glow purple, suddenly a boy dressed in green that looked really similar to the elf he had encountered yesterday, was lifted off the ground

"Let me go!"-"Only after you apologize for nearly scaring me half to dead Toon Link!" Ashley replied hotly at her captive. Toon Link snickered in a childish manner "It was so worth it, you squealed like a…" suddenly Toon Link was thrown accros the room, he landed hard on the ground and groaned.

Big Boss tried to calm himself, he had already seen ghosts, it only made sense that magic exited. "Sorry about that…" Ashley muttered with read cheeks and opened the door to the mess hall. Big Boss had to grab the door in order to not fall, there were a bajillion things wrong in the room. There was a pink football shallowing food like nothing, walking dogs, a woman with green hair trying to save an angel from chocking, two elves, a freaking dragon and so much other weirdness. He breathed heavily, this was just wrong. He decided that he looked stupid just standing there looking like a fish out of the water and started to move in direction to the buffet. Big Boss tried to take the route that had the least weird… people in order to not freak out and punch them. But by bad luck he managed to bump into a green dinosaur "Yoshi" the thing told him annoyance "Sorry pal. Didn't see you there" he told the thing, Yoshi stared at him and started moving his tail like a dog, he replied with a happy "Yoshi" and made his way to another table.

He had just bumped into a freaking dinosaur that acted like a dog, for some reason he believed this wasn't going to be the weirdest thing that would happen to him this day. He ordered some eggs, with bacon and beans and decided that he would rather prefer to seat by himself, he did turn some times to see what the others were doing. The giant dragon and a plumber were fighting while a girl with a pink dress just looked sad at the entire ordeal, in the same table with her was the woman that he had talked to yesterday. Rosa or something similar to that, his clone was seated with the elves and the robot, Snake wasn't talking but he did nod when a question was asked to him directly. Big Boss finished his meal and decided that it was better to leave quietly hoping that people didn't have noticed his presence , but he was soon interrupted by the angel "Wow, you really do look like Snake" Big Boss took a step back, well angels were more normal he guessed, they were just humans with wings, he nodded in reply.

"It´s so weird… but so cool! Are you his twin? I heard that he has a twin, his father is here too and also another brother, but I guess that his father was the old man that was here a minute ago…" Big Boss held his hand up to silence the angel, the green haired woman appeared right next to him "Come on Pit, is rude start asking questions without introducing yourself first and here I thought that I raised you better than that" she turned to Big Boss "I´m sorry about that, my names is Palutena, and this is my guardian and captain Pit"

Big Boss made a small bow assuming she was a member of royalty of sorts, he was finally getting good at diplomacy (he made his instructor cry that one time) Palutena smiled "So you are Snake´s father right"

Big Boss raised an eyebrow but nodded none the less "Yeah, how did you know?" Palutena giggled like a schoolgirl "Oh you know, I know a lot of things thanks to my title" she told him enigmatically, she then turned to her angel and grabbed him by the shoulder "And you have a fight with Link so I suggest we get going" she didn't leave him time to protest she started to push him to the nearest exit "It was a pleasure… Big Boss" she turned to look at him one more time but this time her eyes held sorrow, there wasn't a trace of her playfulness. Big Boss nodded at her and pondered for a while, she most know my past it wouldn't be the first time that I encounter a psychic. Big Boss honestly didn't even feel offended; he was as much of a threat to them as they were a threat to him. He sneaked away and made his way to where the metal Gear had been stolen

'I have no time to worry about what others think of me; right now there are bigger things to worry about'

 **Portal Room:**

Snake was pacing in the room; he was waiting for the hand to arrive and activate the portal.

Snake looked at the door and snorted "Of course he would want to be fashionably late" he heard some voices coming down the hall

"… All I know is that I don't trust him he is not like Snake" he recognized that voice, it was Palutena "He too young to be Snake´s father" that one was Pit.

Palutena scoffed "Please you know that the hands can take anyone from any point of time and space he most likely took him before Snake was even born"-"Still he doesn't look like a bad person"-"Oh Pit you´re too trusting, I can sense something coming off of him, he is time bomb some event in his future can make him become even worse than Ganondorf or Bowser" the voices started to fade as they continued walking further away from the room.

Snake had a flashback of the events that led Big Boss to become the monster that he had fought and killed: betrayed by his own country and the entire world after him, his army destroyed. Nine years later he returned and had his revenge; bloody battlefield ensued as he battled against the mysterious skull-face. In the end Big Boss won, at the cost of his humanity, he founded a military nation and threatens to attack the surrounding nations with the remains of the most powerful metal Gear that existed (witch Big Boss had destroyed and tried to rebuild).

Then Snake had to go and destroy not just the Metal Gear, but his mentor as well "War will never change, soldiers will keep fighting for stuff that they don't believe… they´ll die without honor… I can see it now a war made purely for profit" he had told him as he died in front of him. And as much Snake hated to admit it, Big Boss had been right… years later war had become a business.

War never changes, but the goal at the end of it does. Snake pulled out one of his cigarettes. He heard the door open and soon after the master hand "walked" inside. "You look different" the hand told him as he made his way to the portal. Snake snorted, he was out of his sneaking suit and instead he was wearing a black shirt and some jeans. He had decided to not use his usual outfit for two reasons.

The number one was that he wanted to make Meryl feel at ease and the other one was that his sneaking suit had blood on it, from his fight with Liquid yesterday and that wouldn't help with reason one. The Hand snapped his fingers without waiting for Snake and the portal was once more starting to come to life. Snake covered his eyes until the light faded, when he uncovered his eyes he was greeted with a familiar and missed sight.

Meryl blinked in confusion as she tried to re-adjust her eyes to the sudden change of light, she looked around and dropped her bag when she saw Snake.

Snake felt his heart jump to his throat, not knowing what to say or do he simply stared back at her, he allowed himself to smile a little. Meryl walked until she was right in front of him she gently raised her hand and caressed his cheek "hello Meryl" he told her. Meryl removed her hand and then raised again and slapped him in the face.

Snake registered the pain, but he was more shocked than anything,

"Don't 'hello Meryl' me, you have so much explaining to do mister" she crossed her eyes and glared at him. Snake couldn't help it he started chuckling and the soon he started to laugh.

Meryl´s face became as red as her hair "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!" Snake smiled at her "you never change do you Meryl?" she opened her mouth to protest but felt herself being hugged by the stoic and unfeeling Solid Snake. She tightened at first but then slowly started to hug back. Snake was the first to pull away, he had his normal neutral expression back on his face once more "Just this time" Meryl sighted sadly 'Figures' she told herself.

"You still have to explain a lot to me, one day you just disappeared for good, no one knew anything for days and the one random Sunday, Otacon got an anonymous email, saying that it was you and you were fine and we shouldn't worry, you have no idea I even got a few grey hairs because of you" she told him grumpily.

Snake raised an eyebrow "But you´re twenty eight" Meryl rolled her eyes "Stress Snake, pure stress, we searched the country for you"

Snake felt a pang of guilt, he knew that they would worry but he really didn't know they would care that much. He rubbed his eyes "I'm sorry, but we can save why I was an ass for later" Meryl nodded "at least you´re admitting that you are one, that's an improvement from last time" she looked at him once more and gasped "You look…"-"Young, yes, I know I was old and wrinkly no need to bring it up again, I will explain it later to you, but now I have to introduce you to someone" he turned to see the master hand who apparently was making a phone call "Yes, and put on her bio that she likes Snake, Crazy I'm being dead serious even a freaking goomba could figure it out, yes I know he is weird and all but hey apparently he´s got it" Snake cleared his throat, making the hand look back at them "I´ll call you back"

The Hand moved and hovered above them "Greetings my name is…"

"A TALKING GLOVE!" Meryl yelled and pulled out a gun from her dress. The Hand took the bullets but shook himself in disappointment "Is everybody from Snake´s universe carrying a gun or explosives with them"

 **Smash Museum:**

Big Boss walked as casually as he could in order to not attract attention to himself, he walked through the hallways looking interested in the story of the various worlds. Some were harder to believe than others, but after all he had seen today he was inclined to believe every single story.

He really admired the Elf guy now, after all the impressive feats he had done. And he found out that the robot was no robot but a bounty hunter called Samus. Made sense he guessed, but she had refused to give a photo for her biography. Big Boss respect for her grew a little bit more, he also detested when people wanted to take photos of him, he wasn't anything special just a soldier that had managed to live longer and fought stranger enemies.

But people liked to believe in legends so he let them, it helped the morale among the troops. Big Boss smiled as he passed the tale of the green dinosaur, so they were a species and not some weird manufactured thingy. Over the years he had grown to detest everything that had to do with biological experiments, he recognized that some of them were trying to help but he couldn't stand them, he kept walking until he arrived at the place he wanted to be, the failed experiments category. He passed with mild interest taking notes every now and then, some of the designs where simple and others where down right ridiculous. One had tried to replicate Samus suit, but it had failed and nearly killed the person inside, Samus apparently had left a note "It was bound to happen, never do it again" he continued making his way to the long hallway until he arrived at an empty podium. There was a police tape, he jumped over it hoping that nobody saw him. He looked at the label 'metal gear omega' not pretentious at all then.

They apparently had problems making it move because of the weight of the guns that it was carrying was too heavy for the legs. 'Well these isn't reassuring' he frowned. How the hell did they managed to steal this thing? If it was so heavy they must have drilled under it. Or managed to activate… but then again they said that the legs didn't work. Big Boss rubbed his eyes this was going to be worse than he thought, there were no signs of the destruction on the museum so… what the hell happened here?

 **A/N: the mystery deepens as Big Boss follows the trail of the missing metal gear, snake and Meryl catch up, Solidus is God know where and Liquid is freed from his cell. Found a mistake, have anything to say to me or any suggestions? Leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Family of Snakes**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Smash Mansion:**

Big Boss had returned to the mansion in a bad mood, he couldn't figure out how they stole that Metal Gear it was physically impossible, but then again this world had already been anything but possible, he wanted answers but he knew better. Normally he would grab a random guard pressed a knife to his neck and tell him to spit it out; then he would have knocked him out and if that didn't work he could always infiltrate the main base and extract the information he needed.

But here it was different, he couldn't go around choking people or scaring them half to dead for answers, if he wanted answers he would have to do research first, investigate about this world and the criminals that inhabited it. That would take him a while but he knew it would be rewarding

'Why do you care, it´s not your world' a voice told him in his head ´because Metal Gear is my responsibility if I had destroyed the plans when I saw them, none of this mess would have happened' he replied with confidence. He had been debating with himself like this all day, the Metal Gear was obviously a huge threat but with no traces there was nothing he could do but wait.

Big Boss continued to walk until he heard voices he forced the urge to sneak up on them as he would have normally done.

He kept walking casually not wanting to draw that much attention to himself, he gave a sideway glance and noticed they were kids, they were talking rather animatedly about something

"I heard the Master Hand talking about it, they´re going to let the man who nearly killed Rosalina out today!"

A boy with a red cap told his friends who looked surprised "He nearly did what!" the girl he had encountered yesterday half yelled "It´s true!" Toon Link told Ashley

"Link told me everything" he continued now that he had the attention of everyone "he held her hostage and tried to use her to go back to his dimension, but she was rescued by Big Boss, Snake´s father"

Big Boss cringed at the word 'father', he was still not used to the idea that he had been used to create three people that looked exactly like him.

"Zelda also told me that someone else from Snake´s world arrived early today" Toon Link told them proud of the information he had managed to gather "Ashley didn't you meet the pirate guy" Lucas asked in a hushed tone, Ashley nodded "Yes he seemed very sacred of most of the people in the room, like he had never seen anything other than humans… and he´s not a pirate"

Big Boss decided he had enough information for now, he stopped hiding the sound of his footsteps and walked to the garden where the kids where gossiping, the kids turned to see who was coming but when they spotted Big Boss they went quiet. Big Boss passed them with a neutral expression; he didn't look at them in order to make them feel at ease. He was used to stares of fear by now, but he preferred not to make enemies in the first few days that he was here. When he passed them he turned out of sight and into another corridor of the mansion, so they were going to let the man from yesterday out already, which was really fast for trying to kill someone. Must have been a misunderstanding then, or he had managed to buy his way out. Big Boss pulled out one of his cigars, he should find Solidus he had been trying to gather information about the Metal Gear and this place "Maybe he has made more progress than I have" he told himself. Big Boss was too lost on his thought that he didn't see the read head coming from the other hall.

Meryl bumped into the stranger, she blushed 'way to go clumsy, pay attention to where you´re going' she was about to apologize when she looked at the face of the person. His face was identically like Snake´s, but the eye patch and the suit he was wearing was give away.

She reached for her gun and pointed at his head "Don't move" she told him firmly. Big Boss rose an eyebrow at her "Do I know you lady?" Meryl shook her head "No but I know you, Big Boss" Big Boss snorted "So then you´re with the CIA, or you´re part of Cipher" Meryl shook her head "Neither I'm a member of Foxhound or well was… but that´s not the point right now" Big Boss calmly continued to smoke his cigar "So if you´re with Foxhound, witch by the way doesn't exist anymore, tell me who is your commander" –"none of your damn business" Meryl replied back. Big Boss smirked, a fiery one.

Before she could react he grabbed her weapon, with his other arm he grabbed her and dropped her to the ground. She tried to stand back up, but Big Boss pressed his foot against her throat "Not bad kid, but you´re rusty" he examined her weapon, his eyes narrowed "This weapon is not of standard use, it looks like the one he carries around"-"You mean Snake?" Big Boss nodded at her "Then you are from his time as well then" he lifted his boot. Meryl rubbed her neck; she heard the sound of footsteps Big Boss was leaving. "I have no need to know things of the future, your reasons to hate might be justified but please refrain yourself from telling me about what I do next, it's not something I'd like to know about" and with that he was gone leaving Meryl alone once more.

"Snake you have a lot of explaining to do" she said as she stood up. He had left some time ago, saying that he had important business to attend to. She made her way back to her room, and unceremoniously dropped on it. This world was weird, it was full of creatures she would have thought impossible before and now not only she had to face not only that but the greatest soldier that ever lived, the most confusing person in history, a monster that had killed hundreds. Meryl rubbed her eyes and decided that quick nap would help her; she would wait until Snake retuned and then she would get the answers she deserved.

 **Liquid's Cell:**

Liquid stared at the door; he had been here one day, three hours and ten minutes, his patience was beginning to fade, he had been imprisoned longer of course but never in the same building with Solid Snake. His revenge nearly fulfilled his master plan finally coming to fruition, but it had been taken from his hands in a blink of an eye.

Liquid heard footsteps and by instinct stood up, he rubbed his knuckles, he had been thinking of a plan when he had been trapped in the cell, he was good at, schemes he always had been, this was a little out of his comfort zone but he was sure that he could pull it off. Snake might be breathing down his neck at all times but if he managed to shake him off at least one hour a day he had his plans more than secure. He heard the door unlocking; he blinked readjusting his eyes to the light and stared with an unimpressed face at the people they had sent for him. The Robot was here and Snake, he almost felt insulted, did they really thought he was that weak, that he couldn't take on a robot and his brother at the same time?

Snake glared at him, but Liquid decided it would be stupid and childish to do the same; instead he grinned, Liquid knew that would get under his brother's skin "Well if it isn't my favorite sibling, having a nice day?"-"Like you give a crap" Snake replied angrily. Liquid chuckle "You´re right I don't care, but I do care about why are you here"-"We´re letting you free, under surveillance of course" Snake told him with a small smiled.

Liquid snorted "Are you going to be playing bodyguard twenty four seven brother, it's no surprise they give so unimportant tasks to you"-"Not really" before he could react Samus shot Liquid in the chest with an electric charge strong enough to immobilize him for a minute. Snake reached for his pocket and placed a collar around his brother neck. Liquid managed to get on his knees. An electric collar he assumed 'How neat' he sarcastically thought. This was going to complicate things.

"This will help us keep track of you, that way you won't run away and if you try anything funny the collar will send so many bolts through your body that you won't move for a day" Snake finished.

Liquid adjusted the collar, he rose to his feet and glared at Samus "That was uncalled for robot"-"My name is Samus, not robot" ah so it was a suit then, weird. Liquid stared at Snake "Now what?"

 **A/N:**

 **Ahh, don't you just love filler chapters.**

 **Just kidding, I'm sorry this one is so short but I tried to make this chapter longer but I couldn't without getting into the big arch of next chapter, so instead here have this baby chapter. Don't worry next update is going to be bigger, now that Liquid is out the Snakes will have their first full on battle and we find out what Solidus been doing all this time.**

 **Anyways I also wanted to ask you guys something, how do you feel about romance? Now before I get some complains, no it's not going to be a huge part of the story, but I also like to include tiny bits here and there. So if you want some couples leave a review or a PM, don't worry then based on votes I will chose the "Ships" for this story. Well that´s all for now thank you for reading.**

 **Au-revoir!**


	5. Chapter 5

Family of Snakes

Chapter 5: Battle

Liquid rubbed his neck as he walked down the halls of the mansion with a large grin on his face, his smile was not a fake one but genuine. He was free… well kind of.

He had tried to test the limits of the collar and he had painfully confirmed that he couldn't exit the mansion. He snorted, like he needed to exit this dreadful building to do some damage. His plans had been crushed like nothing, months of careful planning, training troops, preparing everything for the big day… all that for nothing.

Anger rose inside Liquid, if they could take everything that mattered to him the most, he could do the exact damn thing. He would break all those inside of this so called "mansion" that opposed him.

He was Liquid Snake, clone of Big Boss, one of the greatest terrorist the world had ever know and the common people didn't even knew it was him that was behind most of the greatest disasters the world had fazed. His smile returned "Oh Brother, when I'm done with this place you would have wished that I had met my end in Shadow Moses, if you aren't wishing that already" Liquid said to one in particular.

A loud noise made him jump "please the participants: Solid Snake, Liquid Snake, Solidus snake and Big Boss report to the fighting arena" a robotic voice said over the speakers.

'Big Boss is here?' Liquid thought with a frown. The bastard was dead; Solid had killed him, two times to be exact. Had they kidnapped him from his time as they had done with him? That would make things oh so much more interesting. Liquid had always been one to make things work his way, he was after all a master of deception, even the ones that taught him were surprised of how at the frail age of seven he already knew how to lie out of situations without getting nervous or making a pathetic display of crying. Liquid always won and if he didn't win he would make damn sure that he didn't leave empty handed.

 **Smash Arena:**

Snake was the first to arrive at the arena, his face unreadable.

He waited in silence for few minutes before he heard someone walking behind him, he gave a quick glance behind and was surprised to see Solidus approaching. His grey hair done in a neat manner, Solid frowned at him "Where the hell have you been?" Solidus smirked and waved his hand in a dismissive manner

"Nothing to important brother, I have just been walking around the grounds of this installation, making new acquaintances; learning as much as I can about this world is important to me" Snake was now glaring at his "brother". Snake knew this man was no Liquid but that didn't mean he wasn't a threat. "If you try something funny…"

Solidus rolled his eyes and pushed his brother back "Empty promises Snake you can't kill me, you´re not allowed and even if you tried something you´re no match for me and my exo-suit" to make an example of his point Solidus activated his suit and the tentacles moved up in a threatening manner. Snake was about to punch Solidus in the face when he heard the sound of someone snorting behind them.

"The fight hasn't even started and you two are already at each other throats; oh and Solidus make no mistake Snake is my kill" Liquid told his brothers, in a bored tone. Snake frowned and turned to smoke his cigarette; Solidus on the other hand went straight to Liquid and punched him in the face. Liquid took some steps back and grabbed his nose in pain "WHAT THE HELL?!" Liquid yelled at Solidus.

"That was for the Shadow Moses fiasco, do you have the slightest idea how much that affected my plan?" Liquid rolled his eyes at Solidus.

"Oh honestly I could care less if you had more hours of paper work, that job honestly suits you better than fighting Solidus"

"Don't be absurd, I didn't care about the paper work; that Metal Gear you stole was the key to defeating the patriots and you just had to go in and stole because of your inferiority complex" Liquid laughed.

"As if you could have defeated the patriots" Solidus turned his back at him and turned to Snake "When the hell is this supposed to begin anyways?" Snake blew out the smoke and turned at him.

"When Big Boss arrives" and with that he returned to smoking, Solidus looked at the so called arena and brought a hand to his beard "Is rather small for four fighters don't you think?" liquid looked at the arena as well and nodded "I suppose, but it won't matter when I beat you two into bloody pulp" Liquid smirked at Snake who just frowned at his direction. The trio went silent when they heard some steps, they knew who it was but decided that it was better not to look back. They all knew who it was; they only turned to see when he was right beside them. Big Boss was armed in his full battle suit; it was far different from Snake's grey sneaking suit and Solidus exo-armor. It was a military outfit like the one from any other soldier; he wore a black t-shirt under it, he looked remarkably normal (for the greatest soldier that ever lived).

Big Boss turned at them, analyzing his opponents with his one eye, Solidus nodded at him and Snake just turned his head. Liquid refused to look at him; he was dead, deceased, departed etc. how was he here alive was he here just to haunt him? To constantly remind him of how inferior he was compared to him? Liquid mind was once more clouded in anger, doubt and hate all thanks to him. The greatest soldier that ever lived, the monster that killed thousands, the man who had only lost once "Damn you Big Boss" Liquid muttered under his breath.

They heard the Master Hand yell at them to get on the platform and they complied. The platform rose from the floor and started to morph around them and soon it had turned into an exact replica of the *Big Shell. Solidus raised an eyebrow at the decision, but didn't comment.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" The Master Hand yelled, and the crowd roared in excitement "WE HAVE A GREAT FIGHT TODAY, THREE NEW COMERS WILL DUKE IT OUT AGAINST SNAKE THE MAN WHO MAKES THE IMPOSSIBLE POSSIBLE"

Snake snorted at the nickname, if they knew of all the times he had failed. The hand wasted no time in introducing the others "Solidus Snake was a former president of his country, but don't let his appearance, age and background fool you he is a mighty fighter capable of destroying solid metal in one punch and carrying a bus with ease" Snake raised an eyebrow at his older looking sibling to which Solidus shrugged "The suit enhances the strength of a normal human, it was made especially for me" Snake sighted, not only he had to deal with Liquid but with crazy suit ex-president, fantastic.

"Up next is liquid Snake" Liquid flipped off the audience with both hands "ehem, he is on par with Snake in terms of combat but he has a far different arsenal, he prefers to throw knifes or use a machine gun. He was a lot of tricks up his sleeves so the other fighters always have to be on edge" the crowd booed to which liquid simply smirked.

"And our last combatant is Big Boss, he is the man from who they cloned the other three fighters, he has singlehandedly defeated up to eight metal gears, stopped war three times and has taken more lives in battle than anyone else in smash history, he has come from his time for this once in a lifetime battle the Family of Snakes in a al out battle" the crow cheered. The Hand felt giddy, the views hadn't been this high since the fight between Link and Samus. "Well let's get started!"

Liquid tuned to Snake and cracked his knuckles

"3!"

Solidus calibrated his armor.

"2!"

Snake took out his rocket launcher.

"1!"

Big Boss took his trusty pistol and prepared himself.

"GO!"

Liquid charged at Snake, managing to escape the blast from the rocket launcher. Snake countered his strike and kneed him on the stomach. Liquid took out a knife and stabbed him on the chest. Liquid frowned when he saw no blood: good for nothing rules. Snake sighted he was already at 20%, he threw a grenade which hit liquid square in the face. Liquid shook his head and smiled, those rules aren't that bad when they prevent you from dying he guessed. But just then he felt pressure in the back of his neck he was raised from the floor and the he was brought back. His face hit the ground hard, he rolled out of reach just as a punch was about to hit him. Solidus smirked "You know I really hated doing all that paper work now that I really think about it". Liquid threw a knife which Solidus slapped out of the way. Snake was suddenly blasted away and barely grabbed onto the ledge, Big Boss frowned, he was sure he would fall. Snake was quick to climb back up, and ran to him throwing a kick in his direction. Big Boss wasn't fast enough and had to take some steps back. Snake didn't stop there he jumped in the air and kicked down with all his strength. Big Boss grabbed his leg and brought him down, Snake groaned in pain but recuperated quickly, he brought out his rocket launcher and aimed it at Big Boss.

But his rocket hit someone else; Liquid had managed to push Solidus in the way of the rocket. The ex-president was blasted away in the direction of Big Boss. Big Boss grabbed him and smashed him against the ground, Solidus used one of his tentacles and wrapped it around his father's neck, he then proceeded to apply pressure, Big Boss kicked him in the face and used his shoulder to hit him on the ribs. Solidus backed away in pain. Big Boss was about to continue his assault on Solidus when he saw a glass object on the middle of the Big Shell, he approached it carefully, from the looks of it was just a jar with a weird multicolored substance inside. He threw it at Solidus who had been recovering. Solidus snorted at the action, Big Boss frowned, he thought it would do some damage. Solidus was about to attack his father when he was blinded by a purple light. Big Boss remained still for a second when he saw the entire area covered in this light. "Are you just going to stay there or are you going to attack your opponents I can't do this all day you know" someone said behind Solidus. Big Boss smirked; it was Ashley the weird wizard girl, Big Boss shook his head "Where is the honor of fighting a paralyzed fighter" Ashley snorted "Whatever honorable fighter, my time here is up, good luck" and with that she disappeared and Solidus moved again. "That was strange, let's not repeat that in the middle of a battle" Solidus said as he shook his head.

Snake smiled as he recuperated from Ashley´s magic liquid was confused which gave him the perfect opportunity to strike he started by using his CQC on him, he the kicked him on the stomach which send him flying and to finish it all, he threw a rocket at him. Liquid saw the missile coming his way and he cursed "You son of a…" the explosion sends him flying out of the stadium and his departure was soon followed by a big explosion. Snake smiled, he knew he wasn't dead but damn that felt so satisfying.

Meryl was watching the fight from her new room; she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Liquid flying off the stadium. The man still gave her the creeps to this day, she watched as Snake saved his rocket launcher and turned around just to be met with the fist of Solidus, Meryl gasped, if Snake didn't get any help he was done for.

The other smasher were watching from the living room of the mansion, Rosalina flinched when she saw Snake get punched in the face, his older looking brother had given him 20% damage with one punch. "Damn those guys sure look tough" Captain Falcon commented, with his usual smirk in place "I would like to see how they hold up against my FALCON PUNCH!" He said as he punched the sofa twenty feet away "God dam it Falcon not again!" Fox said as he barely managed to escape the oncoming sofa.

Samus took out her helmet "I agree with Captain Falcon they look tough" Link who was sitting next to Samus smiled "If they are anything like Snake they will be a worthy challenge" he then proceeded to pat his sword. Samus smiled "Why are you always looking for a challenge?"-"Keeps me sharp" Link replied with a small smile. "Link, Zelda called says that´s something important you should see" said toon link as he entered the room. Link nodded and left the room waving goodbye to Samus. She frowned when she left something that Captain Falcon managed to catch "Aww, we are not jealous are we Samus?" he said with a fake pout.

Rosalina sighted as she watched the Captain get his (as Snake would have put it) is ass handed to him. She continued to watch the match and was surprised when she saw Solidus be knocked out of the Big Shell by a rocket; Big Boss had landed his first strike and was going for the second one. Rosalina rested her head on her hands, he was definitely a warrior, but she for some reason knew there was something more to Big Boss than just the greatest Solider that ever lived. His eyes held sadness, anger, regret, betrayal and so much more. She wanted to know what was behind those tired eyes.

Big Boss smirked as Solidus was blown out of the stadium, he turned his head towards Snake who was waiting for him Big Boss ran towards him and kicked him on the chest, his clone groaned but showed no sign of pain. He started to use CQC, but to his surprise Snake countered it with an almost perfect technique. Kaz had taught him well, he was almost getting him to the border of the stage.

Snake was getting tired he was already at 130% one good hit and he was gone. Snake was fighting back now, Big Boss smiled he was growing desperate he kept pushing him until he was at the ledge "Any last words" Big Boss said with a smirk. Snake smiled "NOW!" just then the landmine he had planted exploded and sends Big Boss out of the stadium. "GAME" the hand announced.

 **A/N:**

 ***Big Shell is where Solidus tried to destroy the patriots and take over their powerful metal gear, Arsenal, but he was defeated by Solid Snake and Raiden.**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the delay but I have been really busy, exams and the like. Next chapter we find out what Zelda wanted. Oh and the snakes are moving to Delfino plaza with the other smashers. Anyways thank you for reading!**

 **Au-revoir!**


	6. Chapter 6

Family of Snakes

Chapter 6

Cry of a wolf

A young woman paced around the smash bros meeting room impatiently her formal title was her highness Zelda the thirteen Harkinian, Queen of Hyrule bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom.

But to very few she was just Zelda, among those very few was one of the people she had started to care way more than she should do.

Link the hero of Hyrule, he had not only saved her kingdom but the twilight realm as well. He hadn't asked anything in return and he had humbly accepted the charge of a normal knight. She had been livid when she found out he had been just a knight, but he quickly ascended in ranks and now he was her personal guard.

Zelda trusted him that´s why she had called him, this situation was delicate and she couldn't risk telling someone she didn't trust.

"My apologies your highness, I would have arrived sooner but toon link took his time to deliver the news" Link said respectfully as he entered the room.

Zelda smiled, Link always managed to get her out of her bad moods, she approached him and smiled "No need to worry Link, I suppose the match must have distracted the young hero" she said.

To be honest she hadn't been able to watch the match between Snake and his family she had been too busy with the situation at hand. Link smiled and nodded "It was quite the match, I was watching with Samus and the others" Zelda frowned, Samus the bounty hunter. She had nothing against the woman and she held her in high regards. But lately she had noticed some things that bothered her. She was becoming far too comfortable with Link, she had started to take her helmet off around him she talked to him more than she had with any others. And the most recent one, she had hugged him while she was wearing the Zero suit, while a hug was nothing wrong the smirk that she had when she saw Link blush and the fact that she only used the zero suit when there was no other choice, spoke volumes.

"Oh, I see" she said with a neutral voice, something Link didn't catch because he smiled at her warmly "What is that you need from me my Queen" he asked in a teasing tone. Zelda giggled, he knew that she hated formalities. She went to the table and grabbed a folder.

"Do you remember the experimental Metal Gear they stole from the Museum?" Link nodded.

"I have found it" she said, as she showed him the picture of a warehouse "I went to the museum and used my magic, they used a version tele transportation, similar to mine, it had traces of dark magic mixed with something I couldn't trace" she explained as she let all the information sink in. Link raised an eyebrow "There was sand on the Metal Gear?"-"Yes I know is a minor detail but…" Link nodded there weren't many places in this world that had sand. Link shook his head and looked at the princess "I suppose you already know where they transported it to"

Zelda smirked "Of course, is Isle Delfino" Link looked at her curiously "Are sure Zelda, I mean isle Delfino is a really touristic place and I´m pretty sure that someone would have spotted a giant killing machine"

Zelda nodded "Trust me I had my doubts as well but after some quick scans I found the energy similar to the Shine sprites. There is only one place in the world that has that energy" Link brought a hand to his chin, he knew that Zelda could read energy and magic like a book, but everything seemed to easy, someone was trying to lure them out.

"It´s a trap" Link said softly, Zelda nodded "But the question is, should we spring the trap?"-"Not us, we should send someone who knows Metal Gears and how to defeat them"-"You´re talking about Snake" Link smiled "And his family" Zelda raised an eyebrow "Why?"-"Because I don't know if we can trust them" Zelda stared at him with a face that said ´Explain´ Link continued "Solidus I morally grey, Liquid from what I gathered is sociopath and Big Boss…. well he is confusing, but I would like to know where their loyalties stand" Zelda smiled "I see all those sessions we had discussing the future of Hyrule helped you after all, I will talk to the hand about oh and tell Snake to go to the tele transportation room, an assist trophy from his world is coming. The hands didn't tell me who it was" Zelda said as she exited the room living Link to his thoughts.

" _ **One must die and one must live. No victory, no defeat. The survivor will carry on the fight. It is our destiny... The one who survives will inherit the title of Boss. And the one who inherits the title of Boss will face an existence of endless battle"**_ **the Boss said as they circled each other, he charged at her once more. His time was running out, if he didn't complete his mission he was done for. He fought with everything he had, is already tired body begging for him to stop, but he didn't he fought harder than ever. The Boss fell to a surprise attack from his elbow. She fell but and didn't get back up. He kneeled beside her "You´re a wonderful man" she said tiredly "kill me" she pleaded at him "kill me now… do it" he stood his heart was heavy, his head was spinning. He picked up her weapon and pointed at her "There´s only room for one Boss and one Snake" he felt her hand on his leg. Reassuring him, begging him to complete his mission. Snake pulled the trigger but refused to look down on what he had done, he turned around and walked away not daring to look at what he had done, because in that day Snake had died and Big Boss was born from the ashes.**

Big Boss shook himself from the memory, the Boss would had wanted him to keep reminding himself of that day. But how could you forget someone who was like a mother to you, someone who taught you all that you know. And someone you had killed in cold blood.

"The sins never die, all the pain reminds you of what you are"he said as he smoked his cigar. He was waiting for Snake at the portal room, someone from their world was coming. The elf guy had told him, oh and apparently they were also going on a trip. Big Boss smirked, he was one step closer to finding that Metal Gear and when he did he would blow all the way down to hell. But he had to keep playing along for now, Snake didn't trust him, Liquid feared him and hated him. The only ally he had right now was Solidus. He had surprisingly gotten along with the clone really well, he had told him about his time as president and the Big Shell incident.

Big Boss looked at Snake as he entered the room, ignoring him. He activated the teleporter and waited for the new comer, Big Boss rolled his eyes at Snake, but deep down he was worried. He was mostly alone on this planet and if he wanted to survive he would need allies, but most people looked at him in either fear or awe. He could work with the last one but it would be difficult.

"It's coming get ready" Snake told him as he took out his gun. Big Boss didn't feel like he needed one so he simply waited. When the light cleared out he saw blonde hair and woman curled up in a fetal position. Snake gasped and took some steps back "God damn you Master Hand" he said in a pained voice. Big Boss knew that look, regret. He was about to ask who she was when they heard a gunshot. Snake yelled in pain and fell to the ground, Big Boss looked at the woman she had her sniper pointed at him. She shook her head trying to regain her vision, she held her head in pain. Big Boss acted quickly and grabbed her sniper rifle and pushed against her stomach leaving her without breath. She staggered back but managed to stay up. Big Boss was impressed, most people would have gone down from that blow. She glared at him and if looks could kill, Big Boss would have been six feet under. But because they didn't Big Boss simply raised an eyebrow at her, she looked young, twenty five at best. He sighted and dropped the weapon "Look, I don't care who you are or why you acted him, but if you give up now, I won't hurt you" that got a reaction from her. She stared at him in, she took some steps closer. Her breath was shaking and she looked weak. Big Boss only now notice she was covered in blood, and some bullet holes in her arms an one in her leg. Said leg gave and she stumbled forward, Big Boss reacted quickly and managed to grab her just before she hit the ground. She coughed up blood, she raised her hand to his cheek "Sladin… have I died" Big Boss snorted "No, but you sure were close, who are you?"-"But… you died... A long time ago" she said as she passed out. Big Boss carried her in her arms and moved next to Snake who had passed out because of blood lost. He grabbed his communicator and contacted the last man his clone had contacted "This is Big Boss, bring a medic to the tele transportation room now"


End file.
